Many apparatus have been disclosed for lifting a person from a bed to a wheel chair or carnage in order to transport the person from one location to another. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,941 a support frame is placed under the person and the frame is connected to a winding motor that lifts the frame to allow a person to be moved from a bed to a carriage while in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,117,516 and 5,379,468 a torso support is placed on a person and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,908 a sling is used to provide for movement of a person from a bed. Even though the apparatus of the known prior art function in an adequate manner, persons who have the use of their motor facilities upward from their waist may desire more independence with respect to activities than is provided by such apparatus.